Heat
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Tigress goes into heat and Viper decides to try and alleviate some of the discomfort. NSFW


**Heat**

* * *

The sun was high on that November day, allowing snow to glisten in the sunlight. A roar echoed from the training hall; inside the structure, Master Shifu, Po, and four members of the Furious Five watched as Tigress clung to one of the spiked pieces of wood hanging from the ceiling. She swiveled her hips to kick three of the hanging pieces to her sides, subsequently eradicating them. A shower of splinters rained to the twisting rows of wood. Tigress swung down, her tail flowing behind her, before she hopped back up and smashed yet another piece of spiked wood.

"Well done, Tigress." Shifu commended her with a nod.

Tigress was panting, and although she bowed in response, she breathed heavy as she walked to stand next to the other four.

"Good job, Tigress!" Po grinned as he smacked her on the back.

Tigress straightened up at this, stiff as a board. She pushed his hand away - not harsh or gentle, but somewhere in between - with a nod. "Thank you."

Po smiled, unbothered by her coldness, as he'd grown used to it by now. "All right, well, looks like it's my turn!" With this statement, he hopped down, ready to do his own damage to the training hall.

The Furious Five watched as Po stumbled through the obstacle course. He was effective, albeit clumsy. When he was finished, Crane went up, and then Mantis, then Viper, then Monkey. They cycled through the students and by the afternoon they'd gone through twelve times each. The only ones panting were Po and Tigress. Po was no surprise, considering the fact that his cardio was reprehensible. Tigress, on the other hand, took Shifu off guard. He was about to question her while Po trekked through the obstacle course, when Crane made a comment that pushed things into motion.

"Whew, what is that _smell?_" He exclaimed.

Tigress tensed, and Viper glanced at her worriedly.

"I don't know, but it smells like... Something sweet and tangy." Monkey pointed out, sniffing the air loudly.

Tigress stared directly forward, her jaw clenched visibly. Things clicked into place for Shifu, and he felt something of embarrassed comprehension rise in his stomach. He then noted Viper, who was flicking the tip of her tail back and forth nervously.

"I kinda like it. Smells good!" Mantis nodded in approval.

Tigress looked like she was ready to faint.

"Not for me." Crane shook his head. "Smells like something gross."

Shifu sent his fowl student a surprised stare, before the scent wafted down further to where he was standing and he got a good whiff of it. Yes, it was definitely what he thought it was. He sighed. Well, he best dismiss her, and send the only one of his students that would understand with her...

"Tigress. Viper. You two may leave."

"Huh?" Po gawked from the rim of the jade bowl.

The others looked at their master in surprise. Tigress recovered from her shock quickly though and nodded. The two girls bowed and departed from the room, away from the complaints and objections from their team mates. When in the hallway, they walked several paces before Viper finally spoke up.

"...You okay?" She wondered gently, looking up at Tigress with a solicitous gaze of consideration.

Tigress nodded. Her voice was strained as she spoke, a distant mutter. "I'm fine... Thank you."

Viper sighed as she slithered along. Upon leaving the training hall and coming into their quarters, the two halted at Tigress' room. Tigress went inside casually and Viper stood at the door, noting the fact that Tigress was still panting quietly and her legs were shaking. Viper bit her lip. She knew what Tigress was going through, to an extent. Her bouts of heat were never quite so... Intense. Which made sense to her, considering the fact that she was an entirely different species.

Regardless, the scent that was emanating from Tigress was tantalizing. She couldn't figure out why Crane hadn't liked it - perhaps he'd preferred male musk. Viper licked her lips at the thought and felt herself begin to be affected by the aphrodisiac smell of Tigress' heat. The snake made her way inside as Tigress seated herself on the floor, cautiously noting that Tigress was attempting to hold in her natural desires.

"Meditating won't help, you know." She pointed out.

Tigress opened her closed eyes and glanced over to Viper with a heavy frown. "...I can't just sit through this."

Viper felt her scales twitch at this. Even the hardcore had their limits, and apparently Tigress' was her composure. Her smell was causing Viper to feel intoxicated. "Maybe... I can help."

Viper shimmied closer, the end of her tail gently curling around Tigress' wrist as she sent her a tender smile. Tigress blinked rapidly at this, her mouth slipping open in a gape as her breathing picked up slightly.

"Viper..." She murmured with uncertainty.

Viper nodded at her with a hum as she began to draw patterns in the tiger's fur. "If you want me to stop, just let me know, okay?"

Tigress near keened at this, her eyes slipping closed as her posture fell into a slump. Viper continued her caressing up Tigress' arm slowly, watching as her team mate came undone. Tigress released a shuddering sigh, accompanied by a quiet, almost inaudible mewl. She rubbed against the bedpost almost desperately while Viper's tail slipped beneath the thin layer of clothing and began to whisk over her chest.

Tigress allowed a series of trills to come from her mouth as she fell back entirely, her paws clutching the floor while Viper undid Tigress' shirt from the inside. As it fell open, Viper peered at her with an expression of hunger, and began to flick her tongue over all the fur that she saw. Tigress arched her back and meowed loudly at this, her legs twitching a part. She was entirely out of it at this point, drowning in her arousal. Going into heat could be dangerous, so Viper surmised, it was her duty to help remedy some of the effects of it.

That, and Tigress was making her culpably horny.

As Viper paid great attention to Tigress' torso, her tail slipped down over her trousers, and began to fondle the place between her legs. The friction caused by the fabric caused Tigress to outright moan, her legs pushing even further a part. Viper slithered the upper-half of her body towards Tigress' face, gazing down at her in a pleased manner. Tigress looked delirious with lust as she stared at the ceiling with a distant expression of satisfaction, panting loudly while Viper rubbed her tail in a circular motion over her crotch.

"Does this feel good?" She inquired compassionately. Although Tigress' bodily actions spoke consent, she wanted to make absolute sure that this was all okay with Tigress.

The tiger warrior nodded frantically in approval, apparently incapable of speech. A smile washed over Viper's face and she kissed Tigress' cheek, before her tail moved upwards and then dipped beneath Tigress' pant line. Tigress mewled and threw her head back in ecstasy when Viper began to carefully rub her tail over her crotch with no restriction or barriers. Tigress' eyes fell half lidded as her eyes rolled back slightly, her heat overwhelming her.

Viper used her tail to push down her partner's pants, curling around to get a better look. As soon as the pants were forced past her waist, a potently exhilarating smell wafted up from her groin. Viper's mouth hung open in a moan of her own, and while one end of her tail began to push into Tigress' hole where a great deal of precum was dripping from, Viper ducked down to lick at Tigress' exposed clit. Tigress let something out of a miniature roar and her claws carved marks into the floor.

Viper's flexible tongue flicked over the small point of arousal with glee as her tail delved further into Tigress' vagina. It slid in with utter ease from all of Tigress' arousal and flickered about, going in until it reached the end. She twirled it around, and Tigress was almost drooling from her arousal at this point. Viper began to push it in and out of her, considerate and gentle at first to make sure that she wasn't hurting Tigress. Tigress was allowing various mewls to come from her mouth, a loud purring vibrating from her throat.

The snake was giddy with her own excitement while she continued to rapidly flicker her tongue over Tigress' clitorus, her tail massaging the inside of Tigress now with more vigor. She began to pump her tail in and out at a quicker pace, movements controlled so that she didn't cause Tigress any pain. The tiger seemed as though she could care less, however, as her tongue rolled over her lips lazily and she began to roll her hips in time with the movements.

Tigress' smell was filling up the entire room, her odor making them both dizzy with desire. Viper rubbed her own small vagina over the opening of Tigress' as she pushed herself in and out, and moaned in succession. Tigress breathed loudly, her purrs sound and her whines expeditious. Time drew on lazily as they fucked, before finally, Tigress orgasmed.

Her sweet fluids washed over Viper, bathing her in the liquid. She gasped out and came as the warm sensation overwhelmed her, breathing out a happy laugh as she released her own liquid.

They laid in silence for several moments, panting from coital exertion, before Viper slowly uncurled her tail from Tigress' slick passage. Tigress sighed softly as she relaxed entirely, her eyes trained on the ceiling with an expression of pure contentment. Viper gazed at her lovingly and slithered up with languor. She placed a benevolent kiss on Tigress' cheek, earning a mild grin in return.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Viper questioned, wanting to be absolutely sure.

Tigress nodded. "Yes... I did. Thank you, Viper." She finally glanced down at the snake, her expression pleased.

The two women laid together, chatting idly for the next hour or so, before they finally moved to the bed, where the two of them cuddled until sleep overcame their systems.

* * *

**The end! I really need more Viper/Tigress fanfiction in my life. Also, if you didn't get the implication, yes, I was insinuating that Crane was gay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
